This double-blind, placebo-controlled, multicenter study will test the hypothesis that co-administration of tolcapone (a catechol-O-methyltransferase inhibitor) with Sinemet (levodopa/carbidopa) will attenuate end-of-dose deterioration in parkinsonian patients.